Embodiments of the present application generally relate to cable glands. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to cable glands that provide a sealant for protection of cables employed therein and the device to which the cable gland is attached.
Cable glands can be used to provide strain relief for cables that are attached to structures or devices (collectively referred to herein as “devices”). More specifically, at least certain types of cable glands can be structured to be connected to both cables and devices in a manner that can at least assist in retaining a connection between the cable and the device, including assisting in preventing the cable from being pulled away, and/or being disconnected, from the device.
With at least certain types of devices, at least the opening thorough which the cables can pass through the cable gland and into the device can be a source for potential hazard for at least the device, the surrounding environment, adjacent components, and/or operators. For example, such an opening can be provide an area for debris, humidity, and/or water, among other items, to enter into an interior area of the device. Yet, with at least certain types of components, such as, for example, electrical equipment, including switch devices, among other devices and electrical equipment, the presence of such debris and/or moisture can enhance the potential for undesirable sparking, which can trigger a fire or explosion within the device. Further, such an opening into the device through can provide a passage for air that can fuel such a fire, as well as for an area for flames associated with the fire to pass out from the interior area of the device.
Traditional attempts at sealing cable glands are often both labor intensive and involve application of a relatively high degree of installation expertise. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.